Red Lantern Corp
The Red Lantern Corps are an intergalactic vigilante force created by Atrocitus and currently lead by Apocryphus. Red Lanterns are chosen by the power of their rage and given a power ring which grants several rage based powers. Due to their extreme measures, the Red Lanterns are considered feral beast which plague the 3600 sectors of the known universe. However, Apocryphus claims that the Red Lantern Corps are the true guardians of the universe due to their ability to sense the hatred and anger of life. This has caused the Red Lantern Corps to be viewed in the same vein as vicious wolves. Their home planet is Ysmault, where their Central Power Battery is located at the center of a lake of blood. Also, there exist the cleansing ocean of blood used to erase the feral nature of new Red Lanterns History The Red Lantern Corps was created when Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, a surviver of the Massacre of Sector 666, mastered the blood magics of the Five Inversions and harnessed the red spectrum of light. Drawing upon the emotional spectrum which embodied rage, he was able to empower the anger and hatred within to create the Red Lantern Ring. Blaming the Guardians of the Universe of the massacre of his sector, he spent centuries and millennia building upon the hatred of rage towards the elders. But without the means to actually enact, his body became an incubator of endless rage building among itself. When succumbing to his rage, it crystallized as he beat Qull to death with a Red lantern Power Battery. Afterwards, Atrocitus murdered his fellow survivors and used their blood as part of his ritualistic plans. He poured forth the potent bloody rage drawn from his being using the power of the red light. From the blood, he utilized ancient blood magics to forge a Red Lantern Central power Battery to stand within a great lake of blood. From the central power battery, smaller batteries and rings flew out and spread across the universe in search of users. He created the Red Lanterns and vowed vengeance against the Guardians of the Universe and Sinestro. Sometime during one of his previous escapes, Atrocitus assured that should he fall, there would be someone to continue the cycle of hatred against the Guardians of the Universe. That should anything happen to him, he will have a seed that will grow into a massive tree and dwarf everything the Guardians have built. This hell spawn accepted his destiny in full. However, one should never trust he who harbors great rage. Taking the name T With the betrayal of Apocryphus and forced sacrifice of Atrocitus in the lake of blood which bathes the crimson Central Power Battery, the Red Lantern Corps have entered a new era of power. One which has lead to their rings shining brighter than the reddest sun. Overview On the spectrum of heroic and villain, the Red Lanterns are considered one of the more confusing to identify. Their ability to sense tragedy and form empathetic links with rage allows them to sense great loss galaxies away as it is occurring as opposed to the hindsight enforcement of the Green Lanterns. And for such reasons, Red Lanterns are drawn to planets of great rage during their suffering. They are known for performing heroic acts and massacring oppressors. Avenging people and giving the weak a chance to reclaim their dignity through violence. Individual Red Lanterns who suffer often spend their lives saving others from that which they suffered from, causing numerous planets to see them in a more heroic light. However, the barbaric methods of justice and violent ways of vengeance has made them a threat to the idea of law and order. Whereas Green Lanterns are enforcers who bring the accused to trial, the Red Lanterns are both judges and executioners who enact their duty without structure-essentially disrupting the concept of law. Their desire to bring justice through rage is considered a powerful fuel for bringing forth the continued cycle of violence of the universe. Currently the Red Lanterns are lead by the son of Atrocitus, Apocryphus, who betrayed his father and submerged his body at the bottom of the blood lake in a crystal. This act of treachery combined with the eons of hatred harbored by Atrocitus served as a steroid for the Red Light. Boosting both its power and potency across the universe. Apocryphus followed this horrific event by proclaiming himself as the Guardian of the Red Light, promising to spread the spirit of vengeance across the universe. Red Lanterns who bare the ring are initially forced under a spell of madness. For the rage is so strong they become absolutely feral. In order to regain their consciousness, Red Lanterns must be submerged into the blood lake. However, there are fee exceptions able to regain their mental composure and intelligence without the usage of the blood lake. Trivia * Category:Fanon Canon Category:Organizations